


Daylight

by idrilhadhafang, idrilsdarkwritings (idrilhadhafang)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adult Fear, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Captivity, Childhood Trauma, Crimes & Criminals, Evil Snoke, Growing Up Together, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Protective Ben Solo, Slow Burn Darkpilot, Uncle/Nephew Incest, familial betrayal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang, https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilsdarkwritings
Summary: When Ben’s eight years old, he meets his newest friend in a serial killer’s basement. After the arrest of his abuser, Ben struggles to heal with Poe as they both navigate a dangerous and new world.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 13
Collections: The Darkpilot Library





	1. Statements

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slinden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slinden/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Storm King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305765) by [slinden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slinden/pseuds/slinden). 



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For slinden. I hope you like it!

“I have some questions for the both of you, actually,” Officer Nest said. 

The two children, both eight years old, sat in the police station, looking up at her. In the days that they had been held captive, it was a relief to actually see a friendly face. Officer Nest looked to be around Ben’s father’s age, and there was something about that that made Ben feel safe, at least for the moment. 

She wouldn’t hurt them. She better not. Ben was only seven, but he knew that he’d do whatever he could to keep his new friend safe.

”Ms. Nest,” Ben said, “It wasn’t Poe’s fault! It wasn’t anyone’s fault but...but Uncle Snoke’s...”

”You are not in trouble,” Officer Nest soothed. “The only one who’s in trouble is Snoke Palpatine.” A shadow passed over her face. “We’ve been searching for the Chandrila Carver for quite some time. I think he fooled everyone...”

”He was so nice to me,” Ben said, his voice cracking. 

”Bad people can look like good people in the daylight.” Officer Nest took a deep breath. “Ben...he was your great-uncle, right? Your parents were invited to a wedding and were out of town when he...kidnapped you?”

Ben nodded. “Mommy and Daddy were going to Uncle Lando’s wedding. They left me with Uncle Snoke. I don’t blame Mommy and Daddy; if bad people can look like good people in the daylight, maybe Mommy and Daddy got fooled too.”

”Indeed, Ben.”

”It started out a bit weird. My uncle showed me this horror movie. I mean, I know some parents let their kids watch what they want; Hennix’s dad’s pretty cool." Then, “It was a movie about this Celtic cult putting a curse on a serial killer. The Curse of Michael Myers? It was kind of gross. There was this lady getting impaled on farm equipment and stuff...”

”I see,” Officer Nest said. 

"Yeah. He...told me too much too. A lot of stuff. But it was just a movie; it wasn’t like he was actually hurting people.”

”Gory movies don’t automatically make a psychopath,” Officer Nest said. 

”Yeah. I think he was trying to be ‘cool’. You know, thinking I was ‘old enough’ to watch grown-up movies. We had dinner...it was good, but he — I don’t know if he put something in there or something, but I fell asleep.” A beat. “I — I have a feeling he did something icky to me while I was out, but I don’t remember. I know I woke up and my hair was wet and...I was in this room. It had these pictures...”

(Pictures. Pictures of past victims. Things that Ben couldn’t wrap his mind around seeing)

”That matches what we found when we searched his house,” Officer Nest said. The way she looked, it was like she was trying to hide something. Why? What could be worse than what Ben had seen?

”I met Poe there," Ben said, shakily. “He’s really nice. Apparently Uncle Snoke kidnapped him too.”

”They were guys in masks!” Poe chimed in. “Like on TV! They...shot Papa and Mama. They didn’t even do anything wrong; they were just trying to keep me safe...”

He looked like he was about to cry. Ben squeezed Poe’s hand. He hoped Poe wouldn’t cry. He wanted Poe to be happy. To help him. 

Officer Nest nodded. “Your parents were strong,” she said. “Stronger than the men who killed them.” Then, “What happened while you were in that basement?”

”He tried explaining to me. It was like he thought he was explaining what — why he was hurting people. Some sort of family business that my great-grandpa got into.” Ben took a shaky breath. “He kept talking about how it was right, how it was my destiny but...I don’t wanna kill people! I don’t like that destiny!”

”Exactly,” Officer Nest said. Then, "Then what happened?"

”He — he tried to make me kill Poe.” Ben felt his breathing come in shallow. “And — and then he started hurting me when I said I couldn’t do it.”

”Hurt you how?”

(Fingers. Fingers and claws and blood and shadows. Fingers in places they shouldn’t be...)

”He touched me.” Ben’s voice wavered as he spoke. 

”I assure you, Ben, it isn’t your fault.”

”He kept doing it. Said it would help me, that he loved me.” Ben’s voice shook again. “But p-people don’t do that to p-people they love, do they?”

”No." Officer Nest said. “No, sweetheart, they don’t."

Ben told her more. Acted out what had happened on the strange dolls Enfys Nest had given him. Poe filled in details, talked about how he’d had to watch. “Mommy and Daddy came back and — and Daddy nearly killed Uncle Snoke. Mommy told him no, but I think she just wanted him in a cage. Is he going there, Officer? He won’t hurt anyone else, will he?”

”He won’t hurt anyone else, Ben. Promise." And yet the way Officer Nest looked, Ben wondered if she was lying. 

Why would she lie, though?

***

They’d already treated his injuries, taken his blood, stuff like that. It was on the way out of the station, after Mommy and Daddy had given their sides of the story, that Poe said, “We did it!”

”Yeah." Ben smiled faintly. “I just...I don’t know why he hurt us. Why he hurt everyone else.” 

”Mama said hurt people hurt people,” Poe said. “Maybe he was hurt too?”

”I don’t know.” Mommy cut in this time. “Sometimes people can seem good in the daylight. And your great-uncle had problems, mostly revolving around your great-grandfather. It doesn’t make what he did all right, though. Some people can rise above their monsters and others can’t. I suppose Uncle Snoke couldn’t.” 

Daddy nodded, grimly. “I’m just glad both of you are safe,” he said. “And Poe...whatever happens, we’ll do what we can to make sure you’re okay. Really.”


	2. Adjustments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things change for Ben and Poe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The trial went through. The questioning was bad enough, asking if what Uncle Snoke did was that bad, bringing up that great-grandfather Palpatine had abused Uncle Snoke (which made no sense. If it hurt, why would you want to do it to someone else?), but knowing Uncle Snoke had more victims, dead and alive, seeing the living victims testifying...

The sentence was guilty, at least. It wouldn’t take away the feelings of betrayal Ben felt. Or the fact that he and Poe were court-ordered to attend therapy with Doctor Kalonia supervising them both. 

Still, Poe was safe with Ben’s family. And Snoke was imprisoned. 

As they headed out, Bazine Netal, one of the child witnesses, whispered to them, “Prisoners don’t take kindly to ped-o-philes. They’ll make him go away.”

At least Snoke couldn’t hurt anyone else. 

***

”It’s not much," Han said to Poe as they entered Ben’s house. “But it is home. I’ll say that.”

”I like this house!” Poe chirped. “It’s a lot like my old one.”

Ben knew that Poe’s unspoken statement was, _Even if I can’t be in my old home anymore_. 

It wasn’t fair, Ben thought. Poe’s parents being dead. Maybe they were looking out for him from heaven. Like Grandma Jaina Solo. When Ben had asked his father where she was, Daddy had replied that Ben’s grandmother had gone to get her wings. 

Ben hoped that Poe’s parents got their wings too.

Ben turned towards Poe, smiled at him faintly. Poe smiled back.

Chewie, the family’s Siberian Husky, nearly bowled Ben over. Ben laughed despite himself. “Hi, Chewie!”

Han chuckled. "He really missed you, didn’t he, kid?”

”Yeah." 

Chewie trotted over towards Poe, tail wagging, clearly curious. Poe cautiously held out his hand. “Hi,” he said, “You’re a beautiful boy, aren’t you?”

Chewie licked his hand. Poe laughed. Ben grinned at him; he liked seeing his new friend smile. 

“Chewie’s a great boy,” Han said. “Only danger you’ll have is him licking you to death.”

Everyone laughed. It was good, Ben thought, to laugh again. 

***

Poe woke Ben up that night with screaming in his sleep. Ben, Han, Leia, Chewie...they all came running. And Ben knew, just standing by Poe’s side, that he’d do anything to keep Poe from having more nightmares. 

”What is it, sweetheart?” Leia said. “What’s wrong?”

”He killed Mama and Papa! And that basement...”

Ben walked over towards Poe and hugged him, letting Poe sob into his shoulder. 

”Ben, Poe,” Leia said, “You can sleep in our room tonight.” Then, “It might help.”

Poe sniffled. “Yeah.”

They pulled up mattresses on the floor in Ben’s parents’ room. Ben didn’t know how to feel about that. Being on the floor meant you were near the monster. Still, they put the monster in a cage. That meant something, right?

It meant he couldn’t hurt Ben or Poe again. 

”We’ll protect you,” Han said. “If the monster gets out, we’ll beat him.”

Ben nodded. He still couldn’t believe Uncle Snoke was a monster. Family was supposed to protect you. To love you. If they turned on you...

At least Mommy and Daddy would never turn on either Ben or Poe. 

Ben and Poe lay on their separate mattresses. Ben turned to Poe. “No one better mess with you, or I’ll fight them.”

Poe giggled before the two of them fell asleep. And when their nightmares got busy, they took comfort in the other that they were both safe. 


	3. Bazine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Poe befriend one of the children who testified against Snoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Sorry I took so long to update! Writer’s block was a bitch.

It was after a nightmare about Snoke’s fingers turning into claws and Snoke himself becoming a monster trying to eat Ben and Poe both that Ben shot awake, gasping for breath in that moment. He was sweaty already, sweaty and afraid. At least he didn’t seem to have wet the bed or something. At least. 

Poe was next to him, a hand on his arm. “You okay?” he said. “Really really?”

Ben nodded. “Just...scared.”

Han and Leia were with the both of them in an instant. “Are you both okay?” Leia said, softly. 

”Nightmare,” Ben said. Then, “Why did Uncle Snoke do all these horrible things to me and Poe? No one else has that kind of uncle.”

”Oh, sweetie.” Leia smoothed a lock of hair out of Ben’s face. "It’s not just you. I never had that experience, mind you, but I’ve heard of other people who have. Sometimes...sometimes grown-ups get funny ideas. Not like the actually funny stuff, but stuff meant to hurt people.”

”Why?”

Leia paused. It seemed to be one of those instances, Ben thought, where grown-ups didn’t have all the answers. “Sometimes they’re mad at the world and think it failed them,” Leia said. “Sometimes they just think it’s fun. There’s no real, one reason; it depends on the person. But it really comes down to choice. Everyone has a choice. Sometimes people don’t have enough information to make the right choice, sometimes people make a mistake, but...Snoke knew that hurting people was wrong and did it anyway.”

”Why?”

Leia paused. Then, “I think only Snoke knows that. Unfortunately." A beat. “And it’s not your job to get that out of him.”

”I guess."

Hesitantly, Poe’s hand entwined with Ben’s. Ben smiled at Poe; somehow, he felt better just being there, with Poe. 

”I promise,” Leia said, “We’ll be there when you need us.”

Han nodded. “Snoke’s gone. He's not gonna come back, and if he does, we’ll put him back in a cage.”

Ben giggled despite himself. He only hoped it didn’t make him a bad person. Poe also smiled, and it was there that Ben felt safe despite himself. 

***

School. Ben couldn’t help but be nervous, at least about that. What would the other kids even think of him? Of Poe? Did news travel fast in an elementary school?

”Don’t worry,” Poe said. “I’ll protect you, I promise.”

Ben smiled, then, at Poe. There was something about even that that was enough to make Ben feel better. He and his strange friend that he’d met in Snoke’s house...

***

At least Han and Leia were extra nice right now, letting Ben and Poe have waffles with whipped cream and watch some movies before school. It was enough to make Ben at least feel better about school. Pulling up to Chandrila Elementary...Ben already dreaded what was going to happen. 

”You’re both brave,” Han said. “Really. You’re both brave, and if anyone says otherwise...well, they’re stupid.”

”Han!” Leia scolded. 

”Well, only a stupid person would think badly of you, right?”

”About Poe, yeah,” Ben said, at the same time that Poe said, “About Ben, yeah.”

Han smiled at them both. “Exactly. And you’re gonna be incredible. Trust me.”

***

It was Bazine who was a sort of ally of theirs. Ben thought she looked creepy with her dark-hair-pale-skin contrast, like some sort of ghost, but she wasn’t really creepy. Just really mad and sad. 

”No one better mess with you both or I’ll beat them up,” she said. 

And Bazine...well, Ben could say that she was a good defense against some of the whispers going around. While Ben walked to class with Poe and Bazine, they both were like guardians, Bazine like a guard dog ready to rip the throat out of anyone who would dare say a bad thing about Ben and Poe. 

***

It was after school that Ben suggested they could get to know each other better. 

”That’s a good idea!” Bazine chirped. “I like you both, and I don’t care what people think about you.”

Ben could say the feeling was mutual, and said so. As did Poe. 

”Cool!” Bazine said. “I’ll talk with my Mama. She’s been really really scared for me lately and over - over - over-pro-tect-ive.” She grimaced. "I know why, but the bad man’s in jail now, right?”

”Yeah.” Poe said. 

”And if he comes back, I’ll beat him up,” Bazine said. “Because we’re friends.”

”Yeah,” Ben said, smiling despite himself. “We’re friends.”


End file.
